Tangible Illusions
by Ejes
Summary: Since they came back, everything was different. It was a fact and they all had to live with that. But there was something even more different about Aqua, a secret she carefully kept to herself, and Terra wanted to help her. (One Shot)


_**Happy Easter, and more importantly, happy Earth Day! Earth day is the worlwide Terraqua day, so here is my piece for today's celebrations :D**_

* * *

Aqua had always been really tactile. When they were kids, she loved holding Terra's hand, or climbing on his back. As teenagers, she'd often fall asleep with her head on his shoulder or his lap. When Ven joined them, she'd keep on ruffling his hair, or read with her back leaning against Terra.

Things had changed now, and Terra had no idea why.

The Xehanort trauma was real, and all three of them were suffering from it ; all three of them coped with it differently. Terra trained more. Aqua read more. Ven talked more. They all slept a lot less, all had their share of nightmares, all remembered vividly all that had happened. Terra was well aware of this, but he also could tell there was something Aqua wouldn't say.

He himself wasn't always really comfortable with initiating a physical contact, especially with her. He was conscious of his size, of his strength. She wasn't made of glass, but he always feared he'd hurt her, like he did sometimes as a kid. He wasn't really good with words either, and it felt weird to just tell her "I wish you'd hold my hand again".

One day, after their morning training, he asked her to follow him. Ven was kind enough not to tag along, and Terra felt grateful for that. Aqua followed in silence, and he could tell she was nervous. Why was that? It was as if she was avoiding him. Not just him, he realised. She avoided spending time alone with Ven too. Terra stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the morning fresh air, and turned around, facing her.

"What is it that you're not telling me?"

That was a pretty direct approach, but he could feel how uneasy she was, and he wanted to make this quick. No matter the reason, if she didn't want to spend time alone with him, he'd make sure they'd spend only the necessary amount of time together.

"I don't… What are you talking about?" Her eyes were averting his gaze, and she took a step backwards. He sucked his breathe in, moving his arm suddenly. She took another step back. He let his arm fall back.

"Are you afraid of me, Aqua? Are you afraid I'd hurt you? Please, tell me the truth."

"Of course not!" she quickly replied with a gasp. "I know you'd never… Terra. I trust you. I know you wouldn't ever do anything to harm me."

"Then what is it? What is it that you're so afraid of? Ven gets grumpy without his hugs, you know", he tried to joke, "and he noticed something was wrong too. I just wished you'd talk to me. Last time we decided to handle things on our own, it didn't really end well, did it?"

She shook her head, taking another step back. This time he could clearly see how afraid she was. He hated feeling so helpless. "Aqua, please. If there's anything I can do…"

"You were there. Both of you." Her voice was a whisper, a shaking sound that broke his heart. "In the Realm of Darkness." she added. "You were there, and I kept chasing after you. But anytime I'd find you… You always vanished into thin air, the second I reached you."

"Aqua…"

"What if you disappear the second I touch you?" she asked, crying. "What if I realise all of this is just another sick, twisted hallucination? What if I'm still alone? What if I never stopped being alone? I'm not afraid of you, Terra. I'm just afraid it's not really you."

For a while, he didn't say anything. He was a bit shocked. So that was why she avoided them. That was why she got so absorbed in her books. That was why she talked to them but always kept her distances. She feared that by being too close, she'd see the flaws in the illusion and the dream would fade away.

"Aqua." He smiled tenderly at her, his voice warm. This time, very gently, he raised his arm, offering his palm to her. "Let me prove you I'm real. Let me prove you everything here is completely real. Let me prove you you are home. Take my hand. I won't go anywhere."

At first, she didn't move, staring at his hand with the scared eyes of a wild animal. Then, slowly, carefully, drawing back a few time, she approached her shaking hand to his, until her fingers grazed his palm. Seeing nothing happened, she let the tips of her fingers touch him, and carefully put her whole hand on his.

"See? Still there." The look on her face melted his heart. She looked so relieved, as if she just woke up from a nightmare, tears still running down her face but the ghost of a smile starting to appear on her lips. He closed his fingers around hers and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Still there. Always there. I've never been more real, Aqua."

Without really thinking about it, because it was something he really wanted to do, and something he could see she wanted too, he gently leaned towards her and locked his lips on hers. She kissed him back, wrapping her arm around his neck. He could feel her smiling now, and he smiled back, looking at her with all the love he had for her.

"Don't ever say you are alone. You will never be alone, Aqua. No matter what, I'll be there for you."

She hugged him, and then kissed him again, and he kissed her too, and knowing this all was just real was the best feeling they could ever feel.

This wasn't an illusion.

This was real.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! If you did, make sure to leave a review, okay? ;D**_


End file.
